gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam
The ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and piloted by Athrun Zala. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of ZAFT's five ZGMF-X Gundam units produced in CE 71 using technology derived from the four captured Alliance's Gundam, the Justice Gundam's main feature is the Fatum-00 unit on its back.Master Grade Justice Gundam model kit manual This complex armament unit normally serves as the main thrusters, granting overwhelming acceleration as well as mobility when deployed horizontally and this configuration is also known as 'High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode'. It also grants flight capabilities in the atmosphere and can be deployed as a separate unmanned unit or a subflight unit. It is armed with beam cannons and machine guns. Other weapons of the Justice included beam sabers, beam rifle, shield, beam boomerangs and head-mounted CIWS guns. In comparison to the other ZGMF-X Gundam units, the Justice's armament is relatively simple and pales in firepower compared to its sibling, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. However, the Justice's true value lies in its incredible mobility and the various tactics it can employ using the Fatum-00. It can also dock with a support unit, the METEOR unit, for heavier firepower and greater speed, and has an advanced targeting system, the Multi Lock-On System, which allows it to fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously. Justice also has a tall sensor spine on the top of its head, similar to that of the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, and this enhances its ability to collect information in the battlefield. It is designed to be operated alongside the Freedom and for this purpose, the warship Eternal is designed specifically to maintain both suits. Like the four other ZGMF-X Gundam units, Justice is armored with Phase Shift Armor and has virtually unlimited combat endurance as it is powered by a nuclear reactor thanks to the Neutron Jammer Canceller. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU1 "Sagittus" 20mm CIWS :Mounted in the head, two on each side, these small-caliber guns have a rapid rate of fire, and are effective in restraining the enemy's movement and in close combat. ;*RQM51 "Bassel" Beam Boomerang :Two RQM51 "Bassel" beam boomerangs are stored on the shoulders, they are throwing weapons that emit a short beam blade, and can return to the owner after throwing, often catching enemy units by surprise. Unlike the other beam boomerangs which have a 'V' shape when the beam blade is activated, Justice's beam boomerang takes on a 'Y'-like shape when the beam blade is activated as the solid part splits into two when the weapon is used. ;*MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle :Like the Freedom, the Justice uses a MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, which is stronger than the ones used by the original GAT-X series or the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ as it is powered by the suit's nuclear reactor. Can be stored on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Laminated Anti-beam Shield :Handheld and/or mounted on the left forearm, Justice's shield has a laminated armor surface instead of an anti-beam coating like on the shields used by most mobile suits. The same type of shield is also used by the Freedom. ;*MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Saber :Like its sister unit, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, the Justice's main close combat weapons are two MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabers that are stored on the side skirt armor. As the beam sabers are powered by the suit's nuclear reactor, they have higher output than those used by the original GAT-X series. The two beam sabers can be combined into a twin-edged beam saber, and this form is known as 'Ambidextrous Halberd'. Athrun is usually seen using the beam sabers in this form. ;*MA-4B "Fortis" Beam Cannon :Main weapon of the Fatum-00, the pair of "Fortis" beam cannons are mounted at the front and has an excellent rate of fire. ;*M9M9 "Cervus" Turret Machine Gun :Mounted above the Fatum-00's engine blocks, the pair of "Cervus" turret machine guns can rotate 360 degree to fire at enemy units. They are mainly used to shoot down incoming missiles or close enemy units, especially when the Fatum-00 is used as a separate support unit. ;*GAU5 "Volucris" Machine Gun :Mounted between the Fatum-00's engine blocks and beam cannons, the four "Volucris" machine guns can fire exploding bullets and armor-piercing bullets. They are mainly used to shoot down incoming missiles or close enemy units, especially when the Fatum-00 is used as a separate support unit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Fatum-00 :The most unique feature of the Justice is the Fatum-00 unit on its back. When deployed horizontally, it allows the Justice Gundam to enter 'High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode' for higher acceleration and mobility. It is also detachable and capable of functioning independently due to its AI system or be remoted controlled. In this form, it either serve as an unmanned support unit or as a subflight unit, like the Guul, for Justice Gundam or other mobile suits. As an unmanned unit, it is used alongside the Justice Gundam in a variety of manner, and can even be launched at enemy unit as a guided missile. The Fatum-00 mounts two MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannons, two M9M9 "Cervus" turret machine guns and four GAU5 "Volucris" machine guns. All of these weapons are usable regardless of whether the Fatum-00 is attached or detached from Justice. These weapons can also be used by other mobile suits riding on the Fatum-00. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :As with the other four ZGMF-X series of Gundam units produced then, the Justice is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which counters the effects of the ubiquitous Neutron Jammers and allows these suits to be powered by nuclear reactors. This gives them almost limitless combat endurance, even with Phase Shift armor activated. ;*Phase Shift Armor :Like the other four units, the Justice is equipped with Phase Shift armor. Thanks to its N-Jammer Canceller and nuclear reactor the PS armor is capable of being active for a lot longer than on non-nuclear powered suits such as the Aegis. ;*Multi Lock-On System :As its name suggest, this system allows Justice to lock on to multiple targets and carry out en masse firing. Athrun uses this system only when Justice is docked with the METEOR unit. ;*Operating System :The Justice uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule Complex]] operating system. ;*METEOR unit :Like the Freedom, the Justice can dock with the powerful METEOR unit, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. History In mid CE 71, ZAFT created a series of advanced mobile suits based on technology reverse-engineered from the captured Earth Alliance G Project suits. Like their EA predecessors, the ZAFT Gundams are armed with advanced beam weaponry and protected by Phase Shift armor. One of these suits is the Justice, which can be considered the sister unit of the Freedom. Most of the Justice' and Freedom's weapon systems were tested on the YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. Late in CE 71, Athrun Zala, former pilot of the Aegis, is assigned the Justice with the mission to either recapture or destroy its stolen sister unit, the Freedom. Instead, however, Athrun joins forces with his old friend Kira Yamato, in defending neutral Orb from an Earth Alliance attack. Later he met up with the support vessel Eternal which carried both METEOR units. Athrun and Kira used the METEORs' firepower to thwart an Earth Alliance nuclear missile attack on the PLANTs on the final day of the war, and Athrun also destroys the GAT-X131 Calamity with his METEOR's beam sword. Afterward, Athrun flies the Justice inside the gamma ray laser GENESIS and self-destructs it, preventing his father's doomsday weapon from firing on the Earth. Two years later, an advanced version of the Justice with enhanced close combat abilities is built by Terminal based on a design created by ZAFT, called the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, which is again piloted by Athrun. Gallery Zgmf-x09a-fatum-00.jpg|Fatum-00 Zgmf-x09a-ma-m20.jpg|MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle Zgmf-x09a-rqm51.jpg|RQM51 "Bassel" beam boomerang Zgmf-x09a-shield.jpg|Shield Meteor-x09a.jpg|Docked with METEOR Unit Justice Front View.png|In the hangar (Deactivate mode) Justice nuclear reactor.png|Nuclear reactor Justice launches.png|Launched (Episode 34) Justice.png Justice vs Forbidden.png|Vs Forbidden Gundam Justice vs Raider.png|Vs Raider Gundam Freedomjustice1.jpg Justice & Freedom.png Freedomjustice2.jpg justiceraid.png Strike Rouge and Justice.png Justice Destroyed.png JusticeFantum.png JusticeBeamBoomerang.png JusticeShield.png ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam - GBFT Cameo.jpg|In ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam-like Colors (Gundam Build Fighters Try) Jsutice_perfect file.jpg|Art from Perfect File justice-01.jpg|Armed with beam rife and shield ZGMF-X09AJusticeGundam.jpg|Wielding both beam Sabers 3D Justice.png Games Justice Gundam Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω ms_modal_unit_seed_02.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Justice Gundam.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' JusticeMETEORBattleDestiny.png JusticeBattleDestiny.png Gunpla JusticeBox.jpg|1/144 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (2003): box art Hg seed-08 justice gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (2003): box art Hg-justice.jpg|HG 1/144 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (2012): box art (Remaster) Rg-justice-gundam-box-art.jpg|RG 1/144 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (2012): box art 1-100 Justice Gundam.jpg|1/100 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (2003): box art Mg_justice_gundam.jpg|MG 1/100 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (2017): box art MG Justice Gundam (Clear Color).jpg|MG 1/100 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam Color (2017 events and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2017): box art MG Justice Gundam (Special Coating).jpg|MG 1/100 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam Coating (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art BB Senshi 268.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam (2004): box art Rg-justice-front.jpg|Justice Gundam - Real Grade line art Rg-justice-line-art.jpg|Justice Gundam - Real Grade line art Mg-100-justice-gundam.jpg|MG 1/100 ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam Action Figures AMSiA_zgmf-x09a_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam" (2003): package front view. EMSiA_zgmf-x09a_p01_front.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (ExMSiA / EMIA) "ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam" (2006): package front view. RobotDamashii_zgmf-x09a_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam" (2015): package front view. Notes and Trivia *Justice's head crest displays the text "X-09A NOVE". "Nove" means "Nine" in Italian and is a reference to its model number. *Its lower torso and legs are similar to the ZGMF-515 CGUE and AMF-101 DINN, making it visibly more like a ZAFT produced machine. *The combined Lacerta beam sabers are reminiscent of the twin beam sword used by the MS-14A Gelgoog. *Justice is considered as a Mobile Armor Mode when it mounts the Fatum-00 in Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam SEED. *When the Justice destroys the GAT-X370 Raider Gundam's hammer, it was accidentally colored with yellow eyes rather than green upon its close up. The error was fixed in the HD Remaster. *It was said that if something happened to Athrun during the first war, Dearka would have been his choice to pilot the Justice. *The Fatum-00 backpack can be separated and operated remotely, similar to the ZMT-S28S Gengaozo's back engine unit. References External links *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:ZGMF-X09A ジャスティスガンダム